Amar
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Resumen Cap 2 : Afuera seguía lloviendo. Pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos. Porque en estas pequeñas, estrechas cuatro paredes. Podían mirarse con amor. Y decirse aquellas palabras que tanto habían guardado. Alfred/María Usa/Venezuela . Hetalia y Latín Hetalia. Lemon.
1. No puedo matar lo que siento

Titulo: Amar

-Palabras (Según el Word):3333 o.o

Resumen:No quiero sentir esto...Pero no puedo evitarlo, y eso me enfurece. No puedo matar lo que siento por ti.(Alfred/María)(USA/Venezuela)

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Advertencia: No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

_La imparable lluvia, que cae en el suelo. _

_Y ella jadeaba, jadeaba. Corriendo. _

_No le importaba si estaba mojando su nuevo peinado, o si ahora el lindo vestido que había comprado chorreaba. _

_Ella solo veía hacia adelante. _

_Sus tacones sonaban veloces en el suelo, no le molestaba correr con ellos, estaba acostumbrada al intenso dolor y a tratar de mantener el equilibrio con ellos puestos. _

_Su corazón latía con fuerza. _

_-¡María!-Una voz sonó, llamándole. _

_¡Estaba cerca!, pensó alertada, corriendo mas. _

_-¡Vete Alfred!¡No quiero verte!- _

_Solo pensaba en una cosa. _

_Correr. _

_Correr. _

_Correr. _

_La luna estaba oculta tras unas nubes de la lluvia, por lo que no vio el desnivel en el suelo, y cayo. _

_Cayo, vaya que lo hizo, en medio de un gran charco. _

_-Mierda...-Murmuro, apretando los dientes mientras se levantaba con sus antebrazos, viendo su reflejo en el agua que ondeaba por la lluvia. _

_-María...-El rubio le alcanzo luego de unos momentos, estaba detrás suyo. _

_-¡Dije que te fueras!-Grito, deshaciendo su reflejo con un movimiento de la mano. _

_Ignorando la mano que le extendía, se levanto por completo. _

_La lluvia había hecho un buen trabajo para ocultar sus lagrimas hasta ahora. _

_Se coloco frente al rubio, levanto la nariz, viendo desde arriba y dijo... _

_-¡Te odio Alfred Jones! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Horas antes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.Allí estaba ella, en una de esas tantas ¨fiestas¨, donde todo el mundo era amable y sonreía, mientras un camarero iba de aquí para allá ofreciendo un muy caro champan y la gente trataba de mantener las apariencia.

Ella odiaba estas fiestas.

El tacón de su zapato sonaba con disimulo, sosteniendo la copa entre sus dedos.

Había decidido salir al balcón por un poco de aire puro, y no tan lleno de aparentaje como adentro.

Se apoyo en el pequeño muro que se le ofrecía, mirando a la supuesta pista de baile.

Aunque debía admitirlo, ver a Inglaterra tratando de ser amable con Francia era muy entretenido.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Vicente que acababa de llegar con un habano en la boca, seguramente la razón de su presencia, mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Nada-Respondió tajante, tomando otro sorbo de champaña.

El cubano se apoyo a su lado viendo hacia la pista también.

Ambos estaban en silencio, viendo a la gente en la fiesta, a los cancilleres, políticos y naciones que daban su máximo esfuerzo.

-Odio estas fiestas-El hombre rompió el silencio, soplando una larga fila de humo, antes de seguir.

-Todos aparentan lo que no son...-

-Y vaya incómodos que son estos trajes-Agrego al final, halando del borde del saco para mostrárselo.

María soltó una risa, ya que aquí no podía oírle nadie salvo Vicente¿Que mas daba?

-¡Pero...se te ve realmente bien!-

El moreno a su lado no hizo mas que sonreírle. Alisando un poco la camisa azul profundo que llevaba bajo el saco negro, mientras veía a sus lustrosos zapatos a ver si no tenían ninguna mancha.

-Digo lo mismo, esta noche estas preciosa-

Se miro a si misma un poco, viendo el largo vestido de un color que recordaba el dorado , haciendo resaltar el tono de su piel y el borde del escote con encaje. Iba en diagonal y en diagonal, dejando a la vista toda su pierna. Debido a la ocasión tuvo que dejar su flor en casa y ahora un broche metálico tomaba su lugar

-Siempre-Presumió la venezolana, alzando un poco el mentón. Vicente no dijo nada, ya se esperaba el comentario.

Nuevamente miraron hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, teniendo una animada conversación sobre lo que ocurría, y uno que otro comentario respecto a sus jefes y el de los demás.

Y fue cuando apareció Alfred con Catalina, que la conversación disminuyo un poco.

Catalina lucia muy bien, y llevaba un elegante vestido café casi bronce, había dejado la pañoleta en casa y llevaba su cabello recogido de medio lado. Estaba hermosa.

María frunció el ceño al ver el brazo de su hermana envolviendo el de Alfred.

¿Que estaba pensando Catalina?

Apretó un poco la copa entre sus dedos.

Alfred era un tonto.

Un gran y enorme tonto.

Digo ¿Sabes lo estúpido que se ve cuando come?

De hecho, cualquier cosa que hiciese lucia idiota.

Cuando da un discurso, e ignora a los demás.

Cuando dice que el es un héroe.

Cuando mira fijamente a alguien.

Cuando se ríe, o sonríe.

.

.

.

Si, y esa era la razón por la que no podía apartarle la mirada.

No era porque se veía guapo en un traje negro.

Ni tampoco por la sonrisa que cargaba esta noche.

Y ella no estaba enojada por que venia con Catalina.

Y ella tampoco estaba triste.

_¿Que era este sentimiento?_

-Nada mas mira como Yao trata de no decir esa muletilla suya y...-Vicente callo al notar que su acompañante estaba silenciosa.

Miro de reojo el mismo sitio que ella estuviese observando momentos antes, y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Alfred y Catalina estaban bailando, lucían muy felices.

María estaba cabizbaja, miraba fijamente la copa aun a medio beber con los brazos cruzados.

Vicente dio un largo pero silencioso suspiro, lanzando el habano por el balcón.

Silencio.

-¿No te ha pasado?-Pregunto el cubano casual, llamando con la mano al camarero y tomando un vaso de ron.

María salio de su estupor, y ahora le oía atentamente, curiosa por lo que querría decir.

-Amar-Dijo, moviendo el vaso, haciéndolo sonar con el choque de los hielos.

-Amar...aunque no queramos hacerlo-Agrego, mirando hacia nada en particular, a algo que solamente el podía ver.

-Tratar de suprimir un sentimiento, pero no poder, frustrarnos y enojarnos-Colo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, quien aun le observaba.

-Debe ser algo realmente horrible-Exclamo María, tratando de lucir como que ella no pasaba por ello.

-Si...lo es-

_Te comprendo_, quería decir Vicente con esas palabras.

María lo noto.

-Hey, vamos a bailar un poco, puede que esta música sea aburrida, pero necesito moverme-Soltó Vicente estirando los brazos antes de caminar a la entrada del balcón, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Tal vez suene increíble, pero ella dudo si aceptarla o no.

-Che ¿Que hace lo dos aquí?¡Vengan! ¡Im Yong Soo y Blanca se metieron al cuarto de las bocinas, suprimieron al intento ese de DJ y justo ahora están poniendo música de verdad!-Grito Martín saliendo de la nada, las mejillas rojas y sudado de tanto bailar, con gorro de colores en la cabeza.

-Miren, se que es extraño pero no tengo ganas de...Chicos, realmente, realmente, Sueltenmeeeee- Se quejo María por los tirones de brazo que intentaban llevar a la ahora colorida y movida pista de baile, y lográndolo, dejándola entre el tumulto.

Hacía calor, la gente estaba apretada cerca unos de los otros, encantadas de librarse del código general de conducta estricto en las fiestas formales, bajo la mirada horrorizada de sus jefes y ministros, que como podían se mantenían alejados.

-¡Me canse!¡Al diablo la conducta aru!-Gritaba Yao en el centro de la pista quitándose el saco y dándole vueltas en el aire siendo apoyado por todos.

-Aru, aru, aru, aru, aru, aru, aru, aru ARU-Cantaba.

María sintió una ola de llamadas de gente hacia ella para que bailara.

Y una movida canción sonaba.

_Sube las manos pa'arriba, también pa'bajo, también por lado, pa'otro lado. _

Bueno, María pensó, a la mierda todo. Y se puso a bailar.

Apenas bailaba en el primer equipo, se movía a otro, pero después de que Manuel le amenazó con que si no se movía mas iba alzarle el vestido, se puso a bailar más y más rápido, girando y girando, cambiando en torno a la multitud para dar cabida a otra persona. Se echó a reír, su cara ahora estaba tan enrojecida como Martín cuando acabo la quinta canción.

_Esta noche ella iba a olvidarse de todo._

_Incluyendo este extraño sentimiento._

Estuvo cambiando de pareja en pareja, hasta bailo una salsa con Luciano y Manuel, y un trance que le dio risa con Yao. Incluso bailo un reggaeton junto con su hermana y Blanca, y se puso a cantar unas rancheras con Pedro e Itzel, y la mantuvieron muy feliz.

Hasta hizo un trencito con ayuda de, un medio borracho, Arthur.

Así fue toda la noche, hasta que, demasiado cansada, se excuso con todos y fue un rato de vuelta al balcón a descansar.

La noche estaba ya avanzada, y la luna yacía en su centro a todo esplendor.

Tarareaba la canción que ahora sonaba, moviéndose ligeramente mientras miraba hacia el patio con los codos apoyados sobre el barandal de piedra pulida.

-¿Como ha ido tu noche?-Una voz sonó, con acentos de ingles, la conocía demasiado.

Era Alfred.

-Bien-Respondió.

-Me alegro...-

-Te la estuviste pasando bien con Catalina, por lo que veo...-

-Oh, yes, fine.-Contesto, como no queriendo, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Incomodo silencio.

-Hey, vamos a bailar-Le dijo Alfred, tomando su mano.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?-Su otro lado salio a flote, erizando-la.

-¡Vamos Mary! ¡Has bailado con todos esta noches! Yong Soo, Kiku, Ivan, Arthur, Sadiq, Feliciano, Tiino, Gilbert ¡Todos!¡Hasta con Tony!¿Porque yo debería ser la excepción?-

-¡Deja de llamarme ¨ Mary ¨!¡Es María!¿Porque no puedes decir bien mi nombre? ¡Deja de jalarme coñooo!-Gritaba la morena, siendo halada de vuelta y sin esfuerzo a la pista de baile.¿Que tenia la gente con su brazo esta noche? Pero afortunadamente, ella tenia otras tácticas.

-¡Argh, zapatos de tacón!-Dijo Alfred adolorido, soltando a la morena y sobándose la zona blanda en su abdomen, justo donde había ido a parar el tacón de María.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos estas pensando?-Pregunto la chica, observándole retorcerse de dolor.

-Ow, ow, holy shit, Mary ¡Solo quiero bailar contigo! Y que mas, quien sabe ¡Hablar!¡Saber de tu vida, No se!¿Es tan difícil de entender?-Se quejo el rubio, aun quejándose y curvándose sobre si mismo para suprimir el dolor.

María se mordió los labios al procesar sus palabras.

_Bailar._

_Hablar._

_Saber de su vida._

Lo que decía Alfred.

Era cierto, pero ella, en su furia, había estado evitándolo. Incluso en esta fiesta en la que se supone todos debían ser amables, lo correcto hubiese sido saludar, por lo menos.

Y no podía evitarlo, pero ella también quería lo mismo.

-Oh God, deberían prohibirte andar con tacones, eres un peligro-

Jadeando, Alfred recupero su posición natural, y se paso los dedos entre los cabellos mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Escucha Mary...-

-María-

-Lo que sea, el punto es, que me siento mal-

...¿Ah?.

-No es, solo eso, es que, aun cuando no estemos de buenas, yo quiero saber que te pasa aunque no sea, tu sabes ¡Argh, no se como explicarlo!-Grito Alfred, halándose del cabello.

María le observaba fijo, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-Y hace unas horas te vi a solas con Vicente, y, Damn it ¡Me sentí horrible!, y mas cuando te vi hablando con el, riendo, era como si me ignorara y...me sentí muy mal-

-Y estuve buscando la oportunidad para decírtelo toda la noche, pero estabas bailando e ibas de aquí para allá con todo el mundo, y a pesar de que yo no estaba ...-

-...Te veías tan feliz-

María abrió los ojos ante sus palabras.

Recordaba como se sintió al verle bailando con Catalina.

Al verle sonreír, a pesar de que no era consigo.

Lo mismo.

Bajo la cabeza, ocultando su mirada, apretando los puños.

Era lo mismo.

-Tonto-Susurro, lo suficientemente audible para Alfred poder escuchar

-¿Uh?

.

.

.

-Tonto...-Repitió, aun en la misma posición.

-¡Eres un tonto!-Estallo, haciendo a Alfred retroceder.

-¡Un gran y enorme tonto!-

-¡Todo va bien hasta que apareces tu!-

-María...-Susurro Alfred.

Dio un jadeo, al sentir los brazos de Alfred envolviéndole.

-María...-

Y se sorprendió aun mas, al sentir sus labios presionándose contra los suyos.

_¿Que?..._

Unas negras nubes se aproximaban, tapaban la luna, iba a llover.

Había tantas cosas en que pensar, como el gran ruido que venia desde el interior, el helado viento que pasaba, o los gritos de Antonio, Gilbert y Francis cantando ¨_I sexy and I know it_¨.

Pero ella solo tenia mente para lo que sucedía.

Para extrañarse por lo bien que se sentía.

Para no parar la mano que se aferraba a su cintura.

Para sentir los labios moviéndose.

Y no supo en que momento.

Pero ella había envuelto sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred.

Y estaba correspondiéndole.

Movió sus labios lentamente, de forma casi tortuosa.

Unos ligeros mordiscos, alientos chocando.

Y entonces...

Un destello de conciencia, el abrir de los ojos y un empujón.

El no debió hacer eso, Ella no debió seguir la corriente.

Todo esto estaba _mal._

La cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Alfred, y su llamado al ver que corría.

-¡María!-Ella estaba perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Salio corriendo de la fiesta, empujando a todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, camareros, presidentes, naciones.

Y no le importo un comino la alerta del portero sobre la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

_¿Que había hecho?_

Sus tacones sonaron en la acera asfaltada del amplio jardín, y una ligera llovizna empezó a caer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡María!-Sus gritos fueron callados por la música a alto volumen.

Trato de seguirla, pero había demasiada gente en medio, María podía llegar a ser muy escurridiza cuando se lo proponía.

Pero el también estaba determinado, así que le siguió.

No podía dejarla ir, y menos con este sentimiento.

Todavía quedaba una esperanza, María le correspondió antes.

Corrió a través del jardín, debía tener cuidado, el jardín era inmenso sin contar las hectáreas de bosque que poseía.

Y no muy lejos de hay se encontraba el cauce de un río, ella podía caer, podía lastimarse en el bosque, podía perderse.

Se culpo a si mismo por lo que pasaba, se había precipitado, era muy pronto y la había confundido.

Si algo le pasaba a María, seria su culpa.

Corrió el también, ignorando un rayo que ilumino el cielo, para después sonar.

Luego de unos momentos, le dio alcance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Volvemos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La imparable lluvia, que cae en el suelo.

Y ella jadeaba, jadeaba. Corriendo.

No le importaba si estaba mojando su nuevo peinado, o si ahora el lindo vestido que había comprado chorreaba.

Ella solo veía hacia adelante.

Sus tacones sonaban veloces en el suelo, no le molestaba correr con ellos, estaba acostumbrada al intenso dolor y a tratar de mantener el equilibrio con ellos puestos.

Su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¡María!-Una voz sonó, llamándole.

¡Estaba cerca!, pensó alertada, corriendo mas.

-¡Vete Alfred!¡No quiero verte!-

Solo pensaba en una cosa.

Correr.

Correr.

Correr.

La luna estaba oculta tras unas nubes de la lluvia, por lo que no vio el desnivel en el suelo, y cayo.

Cayo, vaya que lo hizo, en medio de un gran charco.

-Mierda...-Murmuro, apretando los dientes mientras se levantaba con sus antebrazos, viendo su reflejo en el agua que ondeaba por la lluvia.

-María...-El rubio le alcanzo luego de unos momentos, estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Dije que te fueras!-Grito, deshaciendo su reflejo con un movimiento de la mano.

Ignorando la mano que le extendía, se levanto por completo.

La lluvia había hecho un buen trabajo para ocultar sus lagrimas hasta ahora.

Se coloco frente al rubio, levanto la nariz, viendo desde arriba y dijo...

-¡Te odio Alfred Jones!

-¡Odio lo estúpido que te ves cuando comes y te llenas y llenas la boca de tus grasientas hamburguesas!-

-¡Casi todo lo que haces es estúpido...

...Cuando hablas, cuando gritas, cuando te enfureces, cuando ignoras a los demás...

...Cuando gritas ¨I'am a Hero¨, cuando hablas sobre los extraterrestres!...

...Cuando me miras fijamente con tus ojos azules.

...Cuando ríes, o sonríes.

...Cuando dices mi nombre, todo eso lo odio-

María se llevo la mano a la cara mientras hablaba.

-Y por eso, yo no se porque me siento así-

-El porque a pesar de que odio todo eso no puedo evitar necesitarlo al mismo tiempo-

-...Es justo como dice Vicente-Susurro.

Y emprendió carrera de nuevo.

Podía oír el sonido de un rió a lo lejano mientras cruzaba entre los arboles.

Era un importante cuerpo de agua, no un riachuelo o un simple arroyo, pero si un profundo río con una corriente lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar barcos más grandes. Su cauce iba justo hacia el océano y Alfred arrugo la frente preocupado.

María no se había dado cuenta. Si la altura no la mataba, la fuerte corriente lo haría.

-¡María!-Maldita sea ¡¿Por que no la detuvo antes?

Oyó su grito pero siguió, no quería ver a Alfred, y debía encontrar un camino para volver a la fiesta.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del barranco que llevaba al rió hasta que le tuvo enfrente.

Podía ver las aguas estrellándose abajo. La lluvia había permitido que el nivel del río subir mucho más alto de lo normal y los vientos de la tormenta había alentado a que las corrientes fuesen más rápido en un lío frenético.

Movió los brazos buscando equilibrio para no caer, y lo consiguió.

Estuvo a punto, pensó.

Eso hasta que el borde de tierra, humedecido por la lluvia, cedió bajo sus pies.

-Ahhh!-Grito mientras, por un golpe de suerte, se aferraba al borde con sus manos, no iba a durar mucho tiempo si embargo.

Oh Dios, iba a caer.

Alfred veía desde lejos, y podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando vio a María caer.

-¡MARÍA!-Grito, corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

El trozo de tierra que María sostenía estaba cediendo.

-¡Alfred!-Grito sin pensar.

De repente, Alfred estuvo mas cerca de lo que María recordaba.

Las manos del rubio salieron disparadas para atraparla por los brazos y tiró el cuerpo de María encima de la tierra. La sensación hizo girar su cabeza mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en shock y estremeciéndose contra la anatomía de Alfred.

Los brazos de Alfred formaron un escudo protector alrededor de ella, manteniéndole cerca de sus músculos, como los ojos de María se movieron hacia el rubio.

-Ugh...-Se quejo la morena,

-María...-Volvió a llamarla Alfred, con sus cabellos pegados a la sien por la lluvia y el sudor. Dios, parecía una rata mojada, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada, y respiraba agitado.

Nuevamente le tomo entre sus brazos, esta vez no se opuso.

-Estas bien-Le dijo Alfred al oído.

-No te ha pasado nada, Thank God-Agrego, apretándole.

_No quiero sentir esto..._

_...Quiero suprimirlo._

_...Quiero olvidarlo._

_Pero no puedo, y eso me enfurece._

-María, te amo, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

_Te amo._

-Tu...me salvaste-Susurro María.

.

.

.

_No puedo matar lo que siento por ti._

.

.

-Yo te ame. Yo todavía te amo. Sé que debería odiarte, pero...es tan difícil. Es tan difícil, te odio cuando a pesar de todo aún te amo-Decía María, negando con la cabeza.

El tacto de Alfred se sentía tan cálido en contraste con esta lluvia que caía.

Su olor, su presencia...

Se separo un poco de el, mirándole fijamente, la preocupación en sus ojos, el alivio por tenerle junto a el. El amor.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Que por mucho que quisiera, ella no podía suprimir sus sentimientos ni ignorarlos.

No podía evitar Amar a este idiota.

-Alfred...-María se acerco poco a poco, el rubio se sorprendió un poco por ello, pero rápidamente le siguió sus movimientos.

-Te amo...-Susurro el otro, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo-Respondió ella, juntando sus labios.

No puedo matar lo que siento por ti.

Se besaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas finales: ¡Al fin pude subir mi Alfred/María! ¡Yay! Encuentro esta pareja hermosa, pero si se lo cuentan al presi de la nación de seguro que le da un ataque xD.

Después de todo, al final María y Alfred se quieren, digan lo que digan ellos mismos y sus jefes.

Les doy un dato: 75% de los venezolanos quieren que se mejoren las relaciones con USA, y casi todas las chicas le tienen ganas a los gringos (Incluyéndome xD)

Voy a subir mas de esta pareja, este atento.

Ah por cierto:Ni **Sube Las Manos Pa' Arriba ****(De ********PITBULL****) ni ¨I sexy and I know it¨ (de ********LMFAO****)**

me pertenecen ni yo ni la pagina estamos ganando dinero por solo nombrarlas (De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, estoy haciéndoles publicidad), lo pongo al final porque sentí que decirlo antes dañaría la trama.

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo


	2. En este pequeño pedazo de mundo

Titulo: En este pequeño pedazo de mundo.

-Palabras (Según el Word, sin notas):4743

Pareja:Alfred/María Usa/Venezuela

Resumen (Cap 2): Afuera seguía lloviendo. Pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos. Porque en estas pequeñas, estrechas cuatro paredes. Podían mirarse con amor. Y decirse aquellas palabras que tanto habían guardado. Alfred/María (Usa/Venezuela). Hetalia y Latín Hetalia

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen, creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*.

Notas:¡Segundo Capitulo de Amar!¡Yay!*lanza papelillo* ¡Con Lemon incluido ¡Doble Yay!*lanza cohetes*

¡ES EL PRIMER LEMON ALFRED/MARÍA DE TODA LA HISTORIA! ¡MI SER FELIZ! xD.

Advertencia: LEMON. REPITO. LEMON. ¡Por mi esta bien! Y supongo que usted también, a menos que usted ame demasiado a nuestro comandante (usted sabe lo demás) o sea un gringo muy racista y no este de acuerdo con lo que pasa en este fic (Esto ultimo va para lo dos lados), si es así, le pediría que se de media vuelta y valla por la salida mas cercana -u-.

No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva.

¡Hey! ¡Si no te gusta el Alfred/María!, no se meta conmigo. Porque yo tengo un lanzallamas. Y María también tiene un lanzallamas. Y Alfred también. Todos tenemos lanzallamas. xD. Si no te gusta no estarías leyendo esto, para empezar.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fuerte lluvia seguía cayendo.

Y ellos aun se besaban.

María enredo una de sus manos en los dorados cabellos de Alfred, pensando en cuanto adoraba aquel tono de rubio en particular, y lo siguiera haciendo si no fuese por una repentina cuestión que cruzo por su cabeza.

Alfred frunció un poco el ceño al ver que la morena rompía el contacto a medio beso, obeservandola levantarse con algo de dificultad y ver a su alrededor.

Pero la pregunta que salio de los labios de la chica le hizo olvidar lo anterior, y le desconcertó igualmente.

-¿Como vamos a regresar?-

-...-

Recordando el hecho de que estuvieron corriendo sin control por media hora, dentro de un espeso y engañoso bosque, ademas de que María se valió de las mil y un maneras para perderse de la vista de Alfred en el camino, la lluvia ya debió haber borrado cualquier pista que les ayudase, y estaban en medio de la oscura noche.

Mierda... Alfred se quedo perplejo, de hecho, podría apostar que sus lentes se deslizaron un poco por el desconcierto.

Bueno, estaban perdidos.

-Que arrechera con esta lluvia...-Se quejo María como por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos, totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza mientras caminaban por el bosque en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche.

Ahora si se había cansado de sus zapatos, y no importa lo hermosas que fuesen esas sandalias de tacón, en estos momentos prefería llevarlas en su mano a que siguieran torturándole los pies, ya estaba en su limite.

Ademas...Se había doblado el tobillo.

Había ocurrido en el momento en que se deslizo la tierra y ella cayo como una idiota. El movimiento llevo a su pie en un angulo incorrecto y el daño se agravo aun más debido a sus zapatos de tacón, y el estar forzando a su pie ahora caminando no estaba ayudando a nada.

No le había dicho nada al rubio, y tampoco quería que lo supiese, tenia un presentimiento de lo que sucedería a continuación, así que iba detrás de él para que no se diera cuenta de su estúpido cojeo y de su aun más estúpido dolor de tobillo.

La sensación del barro metiéndose entre los dedos de los pies llego a ser extrañamente reconfortante para la morena, y disimuladamente los movió un poco en busca de mas frescura y algo de descanso.

Tenia suerte de que Alfred no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor suyo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-...-Alfred por su parte no respondió nada, concentrado en sus alrededores en busca de un techo donde resguardarse cuando noto un charco en el suelo. Era uno de esos que solían confundir si no ponías atención, tan turbios que no sabias cuan profundos eran hasta que metías el pie y caías en ellos. Con cuidado, el ojiazul lo rodeo caminando y prosiguió con lo suyo, hasta que...

-¡Au!...-Un grito femenino le hizo voltear hacia atrás alarmado.

Cuando viro la vista, ahí estaba María Miranda de la Coromoto Paez Bolívar, reina universal dos veces seguidas, una de las portadora de más coronas a la belleza en el mundo, en el suelo bañada de barro.

La primera reacción del rubio hubiese sido reírse e ir a recibir su cachetada y ayudar a limpiarle, pero la expresión de terrible dolor en el rostro de la morena, y la forma en que se tenia del tobillo en el suelo no hicieron más que llenarle de preocupación, por lo que camino sobre sus pasos y fue rápidamente a atender a su morena.

-¿Que sucede Mary?...¿Te lastimaste?-Pregunto el rubio preocupado, incandose a su lado y moviendo sus manos, a lo que la morena trato de moverse un poco, pero los intentos por ocultarlo fueron en vano cuando en uno de sus tanteos, Alfred apretó su tobillo.

Un grito agudo escapo de sus labios, y el rubio salto por su reacción, aunque su vista se volvió a dirigir a la zona entre sus dedos.

-Te doblaste el pie...-

El tobillo estaba rojo, inflamado de gran manera, caliente, y Alfred frunció el ceño al notar que para llegar a ese estado, la cosa debió ocurrir hace un rato atrás.

-¡Esto ya lleva un buen rato lastimado!-

-¡No es eso!, es solo que...-No hallo que decir, por lo que cerro la boca y retiro la mirada en otra dirección, era demasiado obvio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?-Interrogo el rubio molesto.

-¡Por que sabia que te pondrías así!-

El rubio se llevo la mano a la cara por la actitud de la morena, sacudió un poco la cabeza en busca de una solución y en un movimiento rápido, rasgo parte de su camisa roja que aun estaba seca. Se coloco frente a la morena tomando su tobillo, no sin queja, y le vendo con cuidado.

María le veía reojo los movimientos del trapo rojo envolviéndose alrededor de su esguince, antes de formar un nudo al frente, y los dedos blancos le acariciaren con cariño.

Como diciendo: No pasa nada, lo importante es que estés bien.

La vista de María seguía en otra dirección, hasta que la posición en cuclillas que tomo Alfred le hizo re-dirigirla, y le vio extrañada.

-Vamos, súbete a mi espalda-Le dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Quedo perpleja por unos momentos ante la sugerencia, hecha con esa sonrisa a la que María no sabia como negarse, y el rubio movió un poco sus manos para que se diese prisa.

-Estoy llena de barro ¿Sabes?...-Soltó.

-No me importa...La lluvia va a limpiarte de todas maneras...vamos, sube...-Le respondió.

-...-

.

.

.

Con algo de vergüenza, la morena se acomodo en la amplia espalda del ojiazul, deslizando ambas piernas en sus brazos, y enredando los propios en su cuello. Oculto su rostro en su hombro cuando finalmente se elevo, y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente bajo la tenue lluvia.

Los ligeros chapoteos que se levantaban por el paso de Alfred sonaban entre la espesura del bosque, mientras ambos enfocaban su mirada en algún sitio en particular, mientras las gotas caían de sus cabellos.

Tal vez era el momento, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, María dejo de quejarse por la lluvia que seguía cayendo, y Alfred estaba pendiente de donde caminaba.

-...¿Recuerdas...-Una pregunta rompió el silencio, mezclado con las gotas de lluvia-...aquella noche... cuando me caí del árbol?-

Alfred dio un respingo al escucharle, antes de relajar la mirada.

¿Como no iba a recordarlo?

-...Yes...también estaba lloviendo...y jugábamos al escondite con los demás...-

-...Itzel estaba contando...yo corrí...y tu me llamaste desde la copa de un árbol...-Le siguió María con el relato.

-...Yo te ayude a subir...y nos quedamos allí el resto de la tarde porque nadie podía encontrarnos...-Alfred soltó una baja sonrisa, antes de continuar.

-...Al final, cuando iba a anochecer, baje del árbol, y cuando te esperaba...-

-...Me enrede con mi vestido y resbale...-

Alfred guardo silencio, y le dejo seguir.

-...Y me hice tantos raspones, por todos lados, me sangraban, me ardían. Y los demás se habían ido ya a casa creyendo que ya estábamos ahí... Me costaba moverme...

...Y tu me cargaste...todo el camino de vuelta...-

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo le siguió en el silencio, y María oculto su rostro en el hombro del rubio, frotando su frente contra el.

La imagen de dos niños bajo la lluvia empezó a difuminarse, mostrándolos ya adultos en la misma situación.

-...Incluso ahora...me estas cargando de vuelta otra vez...-Susurro, bajando de repente el tono de su voz, como si estuviese a punto de sollozar.

Alfred siguió guardando silencio.

-Gracias...por estar siempre para llevarme de vuelta, Alfred...-

Y en ese momento, apretó los labios, antes de dar una sonrisa melancólica, y responder.

-No hay de que, María-

_Porque..._

_Incluso cuando quieren que niegue todo..._

_...Cuando quieren que oculte mis sentimientos_

_...Y quieren hacerme olvidar lo que siento por ti..._

_...Mi corazón salta y dice ¡Hey! ¿Que hay de mi?_

_¿Acaso lo que yo quiera no tiene importancia?_

-¿Mm?...¿Que es eso de ahí?-Soltó la morena con curiosidad levantándose ligeramente por sobre el hombro de Alfred, quien elevo la vista para también ver que era.

Allí, a cinco metros de distancia, había una vieja cabaña de madera. Se notaba que tenia un tiempo sin ser habitada, las ventanas se notaban polvorientas al igual que el suelo, y podía verse desde afuera cortinas desgarradas, pero el techo lucia en buen estado y la estructura les serviría para protegerse del frió esa noche. Tal vez a su dueño no le molestaría que pasasen una noche allí.

Ambos se observaron emocionados y fueron al lugar rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras que crujieron bajo su peso a causa de los años.

-Quédate aquí un momento...-Le dijo Alfred bajándola de él lentamente antes de entrar forzando la puerta con una patada, comprobando si algún animal no había decidido pasar la noche allí también.

Con cuidado, tomo un palo que se encontraba en el suelo con algunos escombros y camino con sigilo, analizando lo que había a su alrededor, que no era muy grande, pero se escondía un poco por la oscuridad.

Noto un estante en una de las esquinas, con algunas conservas y enlatados, lo abrió con el palo en busca de alguna serpiente, la más grande de sus preocupaciones.

Más allá, había una chimenea de metal, lo que lo hizo suspirar de alivio, con algo de leña y un par de rocas...

Pero su atención fue redirigida unos metros más allá, cuando una superficie acochada le dio la bienvenida y su vista se ilumino, no pasarían mal la noche...una cama.

Se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, lo suficiente como para brindar algo de calor, pero no tanto para que alguna chispa incendiara toda la casa. Alfred rodó un poco la cama y alzo el colchón para ver si no había ninguna criatura escondida.

-Alfred ¿Que fue eso? ¿Es seguro entrar?-

El rubio echo una ultima ojeada, y sacudió un poco el colchón antes de responder.

-¡Cuando quieras, Mary!-

Un paso desigual se hizo oír, avanzando al interior de la cabaña.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras Mary! Guau ¡No esta nada mal!-Soltó la venezolana viendo a su alrededor, antes de que el rubio pasase por su lado a la salida.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto con curiosidad la morena.

El rubio arrancando con ferocidad la madera de la baranda y juntarle con los escombros del suelo no hicieron más que confundirla.

-Enciendo un fuego...-Le respondió el rubio tomando cuanto pudo en sus brazos y vaciarlo en la chimenea, antes de correr afuera por algunas rocas secas, encontrándolas revisando bajo la escalera y regresarse.

La morena veía todo con curiosidad, algo inquieta al ver que Alfred hacia lo posible para que pasasen la noche y ella estaba solo ahí parada, necesitaba hacer algo para no sentirse una inútil en medio de todo esto.

Movió sus ojos por toda la habitación, y noto algo en la ventana, un trozo largo de alambre.

Tal vez podría usarlo para tender su ropa mojada frente a la chimenea, y así tuviesen algo seco que ponerse mañana.

Dejo caer sus zapatos al lado de la chimenea y se dispuso a hacerlo, mientras el rubio no paraba de frotar las rocas, rogando por alguna chispa que se creo al cabo de unos segundos, encendiendo la madera por completo al cabo de unos momentos. En un parpadeo, toda la habitación ya estaba iluminada por la luz proveniente de la chimenea.

-¡Jaja!¡Mira, Mary, fuego!¡I am a Hero!-Grito el rubio feliz.

-Mm...Si, tienes razón-Dijo la morena, ignorando el pronunciar de su nombre, por esta vez, y dándole una sonrisa a Alfred.

-Hay que comer algo...-Soltó luego de unos segundos, dirigiéndose al estante y sacando algunas latas y conservas antes de regresar a la cama, extendiéndole un frasco de conserva al rubio.

-Mm, Hey, no tenemos abrelatas para eso...-Le señalo el ojiazul, apuntando con su dedo la lata de carne, que no incorporaba las tan famosas ``Abre-fácil´´.

-¿Y quien dice que hace falta un abrelatas para abrirla?-Le pregunto la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-So...¿Como piensas abrirla?-Alfred hacia lo suyo destapando la conserva, que sonó con un ``Pop´´, parecido a los frascos de compota.

La pregunta solo hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de María.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos segundos, podía verse a la morena frotando con rapidez la parte superior de la lata contra la superficie de arcilla donde posaba la chimenea, dándole un vistazo de vez en cuando antes de volverla a raspar.

Alfred, por su parte, veía a la chica como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

No le dijo nada para evitar que se fuera en contra de él, tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza cuando se cayo, o algo de agua se había metido en sus oídos e inundo su cerebro, así que decidió ignorarla, pero al cabo de unos momentos, le comió la curiosidad.

-...¿What the fuck are you doing?-Pregunto.

La morena estaba increíblemente inmutable a lo que dijo, y raspo la lata un poco más, luego pareció satisfecha y se levanto, colocando la lata en la pared y sosteniéndola desde abajo.

-Ya vas a ver, gringo, ya vas a ver, quiero que des un golpe aquí-María no le llamaba ``Gringo´´ a menos que sintiese que ella tenia la razón o iba a ganarle en algo, así que se bajo de hombros y decidió confiar viendo al sitio que le señalaba la morena, al costado de la lata, y golpeo.

De repente, la tapa de la lata salio disparada, volando en cámara lenta ante los ojos perplejos de Alfred, con los ángeles cantando Aleluya! en en fondo, cayendo con un tintineo al suelo.

La lata ¡Ha sido abierta! Música celestial aquí por favor.

-¿C-Como hiciste eso?¡Tienes que enseñármelo!-Grito Alfred emocionado, observando la carne de la lata y comprobando que no había sido un espejismo.

María elevo la nariz orgullosa por su logro, si Alfred hacia fuego con un par de rocas, entonces ella abriría una lata solo con las manos.

-Bueno, solo hace falta raspar el borde de la lata...-Dijo, tomando la lata restante, de atún con verduras-Contra algo duro para llegar cerca de la tapa...-Siguió, haciendo la demostración.-Y darle un golpe al lado para abrirla-

-Me lo enseño un señor que atendía en una playa de La Guaira...-Agrego la morena como un comentario.

Alfred lucia fascinado, así que le extendió la lata para que lo hiciese por si mismo y, al cabo de unos momentos, otra tapa de metal volaba por los aires, y se dispusieron a comer en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Usaban los dedos, ya que no había cubiertos en ningún lado, y tuvieron especial cuidado al comer de las latas, aun afiladas en los bordes.

Los lentes del rubio yacían ahora en el suelo, de frente a la chimenea.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, e hicieron aquello que no pudieron y que los llevo a esa situación: Hablar, saber de la vida del otro, como los trataba la crisis económica, evitaron tocar el tema de sus jefes para evitar cualquier roce.

Ellos, simplemente no se llevaban bien, algo que podría considerarse normal.

De no ser que por eso mismo Alfred y ella terminaban pagando las consecuencias.

María pensaba silenciosamente, masticando lentamente su atún con vegetales.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, al notar que, solos en este pequeño pedazo de mundo, podían hacer lo que quisieran sin que nadie los juzgase, podían amarse el uno al otro.

_...Amar..._

_Debe ser increíble...Que tu y yo ante todos seamos incapaces de pensar en el amor._

_Pero ahora, en estas pequeñas, estrechas cuatro paredes._

_Podemos mirarnos con amor, sin ser juzgados._

_Sin que las opiniones, ideales, de una persona intervengan._

Observaban el fuego bailar en la chimenea, lo que les hizo recordar que debían secarse la ropa.

Y el tenerla puesta no ayudaba mucho.

-C-Creo, que debemos poner la ropa a secar...-Soltó el rubio.

María, a su lado, estuvo a punto de escupir su atún, recobrando la compostura luego de unos segundos.

-Tienes...razón...

...P-Pero, como nos las tenemos que quitar, nos damos la vuelta y luego nos cubrimos con la sabana-Anuncio la morena, rosada de vergüenza, haciendo a Alfred sonreír.

.

.

.

-¡N-No mires!-Le grito la morena, desatando su vestido, y el rubio rió divertido.

-¡Ok!-Le afirmo.

...Pero eso no quería decir que se lo juraba.

Aflojando su corbata negra, el rubio echo una ligera mirada por encima de su hombro, mirando como la tela del vestido se deslizaba delicadamente de los hombros de la morena, dejando al descubierto la suave piel ahí, y amenazando con descubrir su espalda y haciéndolo poco a poco, viéndose muy bien la combinación de su piel morena con el tono dorado del vestido. La tela estaba húmeda, y se pegaba al cuerpo de la ojiverde como una segunda piel, a cada curva perfecta de su anatomía, sus piernas, su trasero...

-¡No estas mirando!¡¿Verdad?!-Pregunto la morena, ajena a todo mientras seguía desvistiéndose, el pudor, ella aun lo tenia.

-No...-Mintió el rubio, antes de volver la mirada a la pared frente suyo, con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se quitaba el cinturón.

El sonido del cierre bajándose inundo la habitación más que nada, estremeciendo a la morena, quien no pudo evitar voltear a ver un segundo.

El rubio seguía de espaldas, como debía ser, retirando el cinturón de su pantalón, provocando que su espalda desnuda se contrahace bajo su piel blanca, brillando todavía húmeda por el agua de la lluvia, los músculos de sus brazos moviéndose, fuertes, tonificados. María recordó momentáneamente que ella estuvo apretada entre esos mismos brazos, y acostada sobre aquella espalda.

Aquello le hizo sonrojar y volvió la vista de nuevo al frente.

Con cada prenda que retiraban, la iban colgando en el alambre a su lado, cerca de la chimenea, incluyendo la ropa interior.

La primera en terminar fue María, y su brazo se disparo a tomar la sabana y envolverse con ella, por lo que Alfred tuvo que arreglárselas con la almohada, hasta que se acostaron en la cama y la morena acepto darle un poco de sabana.

Así que, ahí estaban, el uno frente al otro, con María apretándose la sabana al pecho mientras le veía desde abajo con vergüenza.

La ultima vez que se habían visto desnudos fue...

Ellos estaban en casa de...Viendo una película sobre...

Y entonces...

Los trozos fueron suficientes como para hacerse una idea de lo que paso. En algún momento de su vida...

Ella ya lo había hecho con Alfred.

.

.

.

De hecho, habían sido muchos momentos...

.

.

.

¡Que cosas había hecho con su vida!¡Dios Santo!

Pero aun así, pensó. ¡Aun así era tan vergonzoso!

.

.

.

Se sentía avergonzada, molesta, y con ganas de patear al rubio, que solo estaba ahí enfrente suyo en la cama con su sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños, como si el hecho de que con solo deslizar esa sabana podrían verse totalmente desnudos no le afectara en lo absoluto.

María lucia como un gato asustado, con su rostro rojo y sus cejas arqueadas al igual que su espalda, al igual que si estuviera a punto de lanzar un zarpazo y huir. Tal vez había heredado eso de Lovino.

María podía ser adorable y no darse cuenta de ello, Alfred pensó.

Oh, pero el sabia eso muuy bien, María podía verse adorable de muchas... maneras. Había tantas cosas, que podían llevarla a ese estado, insospechables y a la vez tan obvias, y de que el rubio era único de tener conocimiento. Un ejemplo muy bueno seria halar el rizo en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la ojiverde, que solía generar reacciones, para Alfred, maravillosas. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios ante ese pensamiento.

Pero de repente, aquel pensamiento fue remplazado por otro. Ya sabes, cuando piensas en una cosa y luego recuerdas algo, como un rayo.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!-María lanzo un gritillo, observando con horror como el rubio hurgaba debajo de la sabana, halando de su pierna.

-Hay que cambiarte la venda...esta mojada ¿No es así?-Soltó el rubio, sacando le la pierna luego de unos segundos, y tanteando la tela húmeda y comprobando que estaba cargada de agua.

-Bueno si...pero...-María le observaba de nuevo, desatando con cuidado la venda para evitar hacerle más daño, y lanzar lo hacia el tendero improvisado.

El sonido de parte de la sabana siendo rasgada lleno la habitación, antes de que el ojiazul se dispusiera a colocar la nueva venda.

-¿Sabes porque me moleste cuando vi que tenias el tobillo lastimado desde antes?-Pregunto Alfred de repente, girando un poco su vista hacia la la morena, extrañamente sonriente mientras colocaba la venda.

María le vio unos segundos, tratando de olvidar el hecho de que su muslo estaba un poco expuesto por la posición, antes de responder.

-...¿Por que...No te lo dije antes?-Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Mm...Bueno, si...-Dijo el rubio, cerrando un poco los ojos a con una sonrisa antes de seguir-...Pero, más que eso...Estaba enojado conmigo mismo—esto ultimo desconcertó a la morena, y se arriesgo a preguntar...

-...¿Pero por qué?...- Alfred se concentro en hacer un nudo, entrelazando las telas lentamente.

_Tu eres lo más importante para mi..._

_...Cualquier daño..._

_...Cualquier herida..._

Elevo el pie de la morena hasta la altura de su rostro con cuidado, observando que todo estuviese perfecto. Debido al movimiento, María había terminado acostada por completo en la cama, una vista que le pareció maravillosa.

-...Because...Yo no me di cuenta antes...-

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Alfred alzo la cabeza en su dirección.

_...Incluso la más pequeña..._

_...Solo quiero ayudarte a sanarla..._

El amor volvió a inundar los ojos del rubio.

-María...

...Tu eres lo más importante para mi...-

Alfred apretó sus labios en la venda.

.

.

.

Aquello había arrancado el aliento de María. Sus ojos verdes se redondearon en shock.

Un extraño calor comenzó a invadirle, y no era de la chimenea.

.

.

.

_...Pero si en mis manos estuviese, las evitaría a toda costa..._

_...Porque eres lo más importante para mi..._

Lentamente los labios de Alfred se fueron arrastrado por la pierna de la morena, haciendo una pausa en su rodilla, donde dejo un beso húmedo. Siguió subiendo, en una serie de besos suaves y cálidos hasta la cara interna del muslo.

Demostrando sus palabras.

Como si cada palmo de su cuerpo, era para él un templo de adoración.

Alfred puso sus rodillas en el colchón, deslizándose con ellas ligeramente.

Se acercaba cada vez más, retirando de a poco la sabana, encendiendo la anticipación en la morena, y una sensación de ansiedad.

María vio como las manos de Alfred se unieron a sus rodillas sobre el colchón, y se detuvo a cuatro patas sobre ella, la luz azul de sus ojos brillando a la luz de la chimenea.

Un muy bajo susurro cruzo el aire.

-María...si quieres que me detenga...-

Y una respuesta inesperada.

-Sigue...-

Y siguió...

Poco a poco, Alfred se arrastró hacia María.

Alfred extendió su mano y tiró de la sabana de la morena, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo lentamente.

Observando cada centímetro, rozo con sus dedos la piel, estremeciéndola.

Presionando su cintura, con sus yemas explorando el hueso de la cadera, delineando con la mirada la curvatura de sus senos.

Sus ojos cruzándose, bañados por la luz del fuego.

Como a una obra de arte.

Finalmente, los labios cálidos de Alfred tocaron a los de María, presionando sus labios rojos a abrirse con lentitud, la lengua lentamente deslizándose en su camino en la boca.

Cuando Alfred le beso, María se sintió como si estuviera en una caída libre.

Toda su fuerza de voluntad fue quitada de ella, en menos de un segundo.

Y no tardo en responder.

Sonidos de besos húmedos, leves jadeos, cálidos gemidos.

Toqueteo la piel de Alfred, firme bajo su tacto, paseando sus palmas por su pecho y rozando los botones caramelo. Sus manos se deslizaron más atrás, a su espalda, caminando con la punta de sus dedos el sendero me marcaba su columna y apretando sus caderas para acercarle así.

Los labios se pasearon lentamente por su cuello, y una agradable calidez invadía su vientre.

Como la primera vez en años.

La sensación de la respiración del rubio en su cuello, envió pequeños hilos de deseo por su espalda delicada, cuando los dedos fueron a apretar y tantear los pezones color vino, enviando pequeños temblores a través de su cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa ...-María sintió como los dedos de Alfred rozaban con las yemas la cara interna de su muslo, tanteando por encima de su vientre, torturándola un poco más, para después enfrentar su torso con las dos carnes ya sensibles en su pecho.

Envolviendo sus manos en los cabellos dorados, bajando a su nuca y aferrarse de sus hombros fuertes.

-Bésame Alfred...-Le pide.

Y él la complace.

Un gran fuego se enciende, y se va alimentando con la pasión, la necesidad, y se esta volviendo poco a poco en un incendio.

María jadea, el sudor formando una capa fina en su cuerpo. El pecho le sube y le baja descontrolado.

Alfred, encima suyo, esta en las mismas condiciones, como tratando de contener la llama en su interior.

Pero ninguno de los dos puede, ni quiere.

Se habían perdido en las sensaciones, así como en los sabores de ambos mezclados.

Necesitan más contacto.

Necesitan sentirse .

Querían al otro, todo de él.

Estar inmersos, tan profundo que nadie sería capaz de decir dónde termina uno y comienza el otro.

Enredo sus manos en el suave muslo, alzándolo y pasándolo alrededor de su cintura.

La ardiente hombría hace contacto con su humedad femenina.

Durante todo este tiempo había estado descuidando sus propias necesidades, y el dolor se había vuelto demasiado evidente.

Una descarga eléctrica los hace estremecer.

Querían ya.

María arquea su espalda al sentir a Alfred entrando en ella con fluidez, preciso, y un gemido escapa de sus labios.

Rodeado por el calor embriagador.

Dan inicio a los movimientos.

La cama gruñe con cada movimiento de su pelvis.

Y su melena morena se enreda en las sabanas.

El sudor les cubre, de un brillo perlado.

-A-Alfred...-Le llama, llena de éxtasis, llena de él, arqueándose por más.

Los únicos sonidos eran los de su respiración haciendo estragos, la carne golpeando contra la carne, todo con la lluvia de afuera y la chimenea, y sus gemidos.

-María...-Le dice de vuelta, besando su rostro, sintiendo los impulsos viajando en él.

-Aaa...Ahhmm...-Gemían, cerrando los ojos de placer mientras sus boca se abría con suaves sonidos.

Se fundían con el otro.

Se perdían en su estructura.

E iban al paraíso.

Alfred envolvía su torso con sus brazos, impulsándose para llegar a su interior.

-Alfred...m-más...rápido-Ruega, apretando sus hombros.

Aumenta la fuerza y la velocidad.

Asciende el calor.

Él mismo jadeaba, sintiéndose envuelto deliciosamente por la morena debajo suyo, aferrándose a su brazo, encontrándose sus cuerpos con cada golpe.

-¡A...Alfred!-Grito, revolviéndose en las sabanas, apretando los parpados, con su intimidad que palpita alrededor del rubio.

-Ma...ría...-Jadeo, mordiéndose el labio, ambos estaban cerca.

Sabia que no iban a aguantar más tiempo.

Las embestidas se volvieron irregulares, sin control, el tono de los gemidos se hizo más alto e inundaba cada rincón.

Apretó con fuerza la sabana debajo suyo, sintiendo el orgasmo venir, su vientre se contrajo.

-María...-Pronuncio él nuevamente, acercándose a su rostro, ya en el borde, antes de estrellar sus labios a los otros. Las paredes palpitan a su alrededor de su miembro y le aprietan, ya no puede más.

El gemido de los dos murió en el beso, derritiéndose.

Ambos cuerpos cedieron, y Alfred se dejo caer sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso.

Le abrazo fuertemente, jadeando aun.

Se coloco a su lado, y ambos se miraron fijo unos segundos.

-Te amo...-Dice el rubio, respirando agitado.

Alfred le mira, con amor.

Y ella se da cuenta...

Que cada mirada que recibía de este hombre, María estaba tan feliz de recibirla.

Incluso ahora que él está diciendo que le ama, María ya sabe del amor que le profesa.

Y que le corresponde.

Poco a poco tomando la mano de Alfred, María le alzo y coloco en un simple beso en los labios de Alfred y le susurró:-Yo también te amo-

Afuera seguía lloviendo.

Pero eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos.

Porque en estas pequeñas, estrechas cuatro paredes.

Podían mirarse con amor.

Y decirse aquellas palabras que tanto habían guardado.

En este pequeño pedazo de mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota:Yay! Lemon finalizado! ¡Espero que haya valido la pena! Porque odio el lemon sin argumento o porque sí, y ahí esta el resultado ¡Más de 4000 palabras! No hice a María la dominante, soy más bien de las que piensan sobre partes iguales, ya saben RETROALIMENTACION, tu me das y yo te doy. Ademas, quería que fuese un lemon dulce, como la primera vez en años. Comenten y díganme lo que piensa acerca de ello :D

Lo de abrir la lata raspándola es cierto!, inténtenlo cuando se pierdan en una selva y no tengan nada en la mano para abrirla, xD con una superficie lo suficiente dura para raspar la lata bastara. Me lo enseño un señor que atendía en Playa Los Ángeles en La Guaira, era un dato que quería poner en el fic. ;3

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo :3


End file.
